


Bring Me Home

by Cosmic_Myths



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Ben lives, Birthdays, Gen, Happy Birthday, Kinda, Light Angst, Post-Season 2, TO THESE BEAUTIFUL HUMANS, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Myths/pseuds/Cosmic_Myths
Summary: Birthday morning throughout the Hargreeves’ lives.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bring Me Home

One of the best birthdays occurred when they turned 3. They were old enough to understand the concept of birthdays and siblings, and they even made each other birthday presents with some scissors and paper. 

They were young enough that Vanya, or Seven as she was called then, wasn’t excluded from the group, and while they were all showing signs of their powers, no serious training had begun. Their father rarely spoke to them, so they got to have fun without getting in trouble. 

It had been a good day. Right from the beginning, it was a chaotic day. During breakfast, Four started a foodfight, and instantly they were split into three teams. Four had gathered Two and Six, and he claimed they were a team because they were even numbers. They’d just begun counting, you see, and Four was constantly referring to him and his brothers as the “even club”. 

He’s declared war on One, Three, Five, and Seven, but instantly Three and Seven formed a team by themselves. They made the team on the basis that they were the only girls, and it had left One and Five on a team together. 

In the future, that combination might seem weird. To the three year olds, however, it was normal. Even though they’d all been born on the same day, and kind of considered themselves septuplets, everyone knew One and Five were  _ real _ twins. They’d had the same mother, so they were always close as kids. Of course, both loved their family with every part of the being, so that also helped their relationship. 

With these teams in place, it really wasn’t any surprise that the kitchen had soon become chaos. None of them fully understood their powers, but it was something so natural to them that they were able to use it. It wasn’t precise, but Two still managed to hit a few of his siblings because of his power. 

It was a good morning. They were all scolded by the nannies and sent to their rooms, but it wasn’t that hard to sneak into each other’s rooms. They were young and innocent, and they still didn’t know the wrath of Reginald Hargreeves. They might not have clear memories of that day, but it will forever remain one of their best childhood birthdays. 

Their 5th birthday wasn’t as nice. By that time, they’d begun training, and Seven had her powers locked away. Still, the siblings weren’t completely used to excluding her, so they still did their best to include her. 

Their mom made breakfast, and since their father never joined them for the first meal, it was the perfect time to include Seven. They played some games at the table that their young minds had come up with while they waited for breakfast to be served. 

It had gone to hell pretty quickly. Reginald happened to walk by, which is something he never does, and saw them interacting. He instantly got upset, and told everyone that they were not allowed to include Seven. There had been some severe punishments, the most severe they’d ever had in their short life, and the relationships they’d built began crumbling. 

Their next birthday of significance was their 14th birthday. It was only significant in the fact that they were now down one sibling. With Five gone, the birthday held a heavy atmosphere. Still, in the early morning in the few hours Reginald would be sleeping, all the children snuck out to Griddy’s. It was a sort of tribute, and if they were being honest, they were all hoping they’d be able to find Five there.

Unbeknownst to them, Five sat with Delores and sent birthday wishes to his siblings. He cried and closed his eyes and tried to make the world around him disappear. He pretended it was just another birthday, and all his siblings were still with him. 

Their 17th birthday was horrible. It was their first birthday without Ben, and this time they knew he was dead. By their 17th birthday, Klaus was barely there, and Diego and Vanya already had plans to move out. They woke up separated that morning, and it was the first birthday where none of them interacted. 

Klaus was God-knows-where in the city. He was at a random party getting so high he forgot it was even his birthday. He let the music and drugs wash away all the pain that stemmed from his broken family. 

Luther was out by Ben’s statue. He still blamed himself, and he couldn’t bear to look at the others. He kept wondering if he’d fail them too. As Number One, he was supposed to protect the Academy, but he failed. He failed in the worst possible way.  _ (After visiting Ben’s statue, he stopped at Five’s portrait because, really, he thinks he failed Five too).  _

Vanya was playing violin. She played one of Ben’s favorite pieces in his room. She imagined she was putting on a concert just for him on their birthday. She imagined him smiling softly at her music, and she imagined him wishing her happy birthday after she wished him the same. 

She ends up crying part-way through the piece. 

Diego was in the training room. He was letting his sadness out as anger. He ignored the fact that it was their birthday, and he ignored the fact that they were down 2 members. Instead, he beat the punching bag with promises to get stronger. He was already packed and had already applied to the Police Academy. He was going to be able to help people. If only he’d been able to help Ben. 

Allison cries. She reads Ben’s favorite books with the utmost care. She reads over his annotations with love, and sometimes she even manages a laugh. Her soft whispers of ‘I heard a rumor my family was whole again’ go unfulfilled. 

Five, in the apocalypse, let’s himself mourn Ben in a way he hadn’t before. He knew he was dead, everyone was, but this was the age Ben never got to. Ben  _ died  _ before he could get to this age. So, Five mourned his brother who never got to be as old as he was. He swore he’d go back far enough to save Ben. 

Ben himself let’s himself wander. He wanders around the city, and he wanders around the house. He avoids his siblings because he can’t bear to see their gaze pass through him. He avoids Klaus, too, because he can’t deal with watching his brother destroy himself. 

On their 17th birthday, none of them eat breakfast. 

Their 21st birthday was a nice one. Diego went on a breakfast date with Eudora. Vanya went out for coffee and smiled because she got into the orchestra she’d auditioned for. Klaus was at rehab which meant he was safe from the weather, and he’d played a rather interesting game of Uno with some of the other people at rehab. Luther had their mom’s smiley face pancakes, and Allison went to the beach. Ben joked around with Klaus, and Five was able to make a small breakthrough in his equations. 

None of their birthdays compare to the one they’re having right now. They’d just finished having breakfast and cake, and it’s gotten a bit chaotic. Actually, it’s very chaotic, especially since they’re not entirely sure how old they  _ really  _ are, but it’s fun. 

Ben is sitting in the corner reading a book, most likely trying to get away from whatever’s going on at the table, and Five’s enjoying a cup of coffee. Glitter covers the table. It also covers Klaus, Diego, Luther, and Allison. Allison, who’d been in the middle of painting Klaus’ nails, looks at him with a look of confusion. He shrugs, but doesn’t deny the fact that it was him. Luther looks flabbergasted, and Diego looks just about ready to murder someone. 

Vanya, who’s observing the scene from a few meters away, thinks Diego looks quite comedic with bright pink glitter adorning his black spandex, sorry,  _ leather _ , outfit. In fact, she thinks it’s so comedic, that she ends up laughing. 

“Oh, you think this is funny?” Diego asks. 

“Definitely!” She calls back. 

He takes a handful of glitter, and throws it at her. It curves to hit her, but the efforts are useless because she just stops the glitter before it hits her. She’s in a playful mood, though, so she throws it back. Diego curves it away from him, but it hits Ben. 

At this point, Klaus has classified it as an official fight, so he takes some glitter and throws it at Luther. Anarchy reigns upon the kitchen. Diego and Vanya are virtually untouchable, but they’re both very determined to get the other to yield. In all the chaos, no one even notices the glitter that flies to Five. 

Everyone stops. Silence descends upon the room as everyone looks to Five in horror. No one knows who threw it, but they all knew his wrath would be directed at all of them anyway. 

“Five, I’m so sorry. It was probably me, and I can go get a towel and an extra set of your clothing,” Vanya says apologetically. 

She looks really remorseful, and everyone knows Five has a soft-spot for Vanya, so it’s really no surprise that he visibly softens at her apology. He sighs, but smiles up at her. 

“That would be great, Vanya. Thank you,” He says. “Also, Vanya, I doubt it was you, it’s okay.” 

Sadly, Vanya’s attempt to take the blame is completely ineffective. Five is quick to return his focus on the rest of his siblings, and he glares at all of them. He smiles his sickly smile that looks straight out of a nightmare, and all the siblings instantly know they’re dead. 

“I’m going to get that towel and those clothes now,” Vanya says. 

She half smiles and waves to everyone, before exiting. Someone shouts ‘traitor’, but she’s just focused on getting out of the room unscathed. 

“Five, I would love to help you find whoever did this, but I have a library book that needs to be returned today, and I was hoping to get it done before lunch,” Ben speaks up next. 

Of course, everyone knows Ben is Five’s second favorite. Five, Ben, and Vanya had always been a trio as kids. It’s no surprise that Ben and Vanya would be the siblings to get out of this unscathed. Five closes his eyes and counts to ten. 

“I don’t want to interrupt your schedule. I will continue the investigation myself,” Five says. 

“Need to return a library book? You’re full of BS Ben,” Klaus whispers. 

“I know. It worked though,” Ben whispers back before he practically runs out of the room. 

There’s a long silence, as if everyone was waiting for someone else to speak up. Finally, Allison says something. Well, actually she dramatically gasps and goes to her phone in her pocket. 

“Ah! I must’ve left my phone on vibrate. I’m getting a call,” She brings the phone up to her ear. “Claire? Hi sweetie! It’s very sweet of you to wish me a happy birthday. Of course I’ll hand you over to Vanya! I’m sure she’d love to play a birthday song for you on her violin! Just give me one second.” 

She pulls the phone away from her ear, and she smiles apologetically at Five and the others. 

“Sorry. I really need to find Vanya. I hope you don’t mind, Five,” Allison says. 

Of course, Diego and Klaus can tell she’s full of shit. She didn’t  _ actually _ get a call, but Five doesn’t know enough about technology to know that. He also has a soft-spot for his niece, so it’s no wonder Allison is able to escape. 

After she leaves, Klaus knows the end has come. Five fixes them with a glare, and chaos once again descends upon the room. 

From just outside the room, Vanya, Ben, and Allison watch. They look at what’s going on in the room, and then they look back at each other. 

“Do you guys want to go to the park or something?” Allison asks. 

Ben and Vanya look at each other, back to the room, back to each other, and nod. 

“Why not,” They answer. 

A scream comes from the room, as well as a loud crash. Vanya, Ben, and Allison simultaneously wince. 

“Happy Birthday to us,” Allison sarcastically says. 

Vanya laughs. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so TECHNICALLY it is still October 1st where I live. It is 11:30 PM, but it's technically still there birthday in PST.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. It's unbeta'd and quick, but I really wanted to write something for their birthday :)


End file.
